Star Struck
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: You can't read a celebrity gossip magazine without seeing a picture of Gwen Bruno or Duncan Adams, that's what being famous is all about, right? Wrong! Duncan thinks Gwen is a poser and Gwen thinks Duncan is a jerk, no doubt about it. But with fame hungry Chris and Blainley on their backs, the unthinkable is forced to happen, Gwen and Duncan have to date each other. GxD
1. Welcome To Hollywood, My Dear Friend

A/N: ANOTHER FANFIC! Wow, I can't believe I'm writing my sixth story. TDHS is ending soon, and I'm thinking about discontinuing Twenty Years. My other stories are kinda off to the side, so I shouldn't worry about them right now. This is a new Gwuncan story, so if you are a fan of Duncney, either don't read this or read and don't hate. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own. Don't sue!

Gwen

Another Emmy for my outstanding performance on _Family_, the latest and greatest sitcom airing on CBS. My character, Kennedy, is the preppy happy teenage nice of the main character, Winston, aka, Justin Silver. Justine is currently People's Sexiest Man Alive, ten years running. And he's only sixteen. I should probably introduce myself, I'm Gwendolyn, or Gwen Bruno, actress, teenager, goth. Of course, being a goth girl got me my start in the horror trilogy movies, _Chainsaw_. In _Chainsaw, _I played the main girl character, Missy, who gets decapitated halfway through the third and final movie. After the _Chainsaw_ trilogy ended, I got rolls in other horror movies and a few teen dramas, eventually becoming a household name. Now I do a few TV shows and a lot of horror and drama movies. Life is good right? Nope! It all started the night my manager, Blainley called.

"Gwen, get down to my office, stat!" Blainley snapped.

"Good to hear from you Mildrid." I tease. Mildrid is Blainley's real name, which she hates. She can't drop me, I'm her claim to fame.

"Whatever, it's urgent, so get you academy award winning ass down here!" She screams, making me half deaf.

"Fine." I sigh, hanging up. My house, er, mansion, overlooks Beverly Hills and Blainley's office is down in LA, so I call my driver, Chef Hachet. He's not so much of a driver as a all around butler.

"Blainley's." I say, hopping into the back of my limo. We speed off towards the bitch herself.

Duncan

I'm a rock star. I'm hot. I'm rich. I'm famous. I'm everything a man could possibly be, but ten times better. Did that sound like I was gloating? Good, Chris will love that. Speaking of the devil.

"Duncan! Man! Listen, ya gotta get down to Blainley's Talent Agency stat. Important stuff dealing with your career." Chris McLean, my manager. He's the one that got me here in LA. He got me the record deal, the hit single's, the (now ex) girlfriends, the fame, everything. I owe him big time.

"Whatever." I sigh. I call up a few drivers and head on down to Blainley McBossy's office.

_Where Gwen Bruno Got Her Claim To Fame_ a sign in the front window reads. Ugh, Gwen Bruno. She's all, oh I was in a horror movie, that makes me bad ass! Doubt she even dresses herself in the morning. I'm lead into a small office in the back of the building and see her. Teal streaked hair, black corset top with a matching mini skirt. Gwen Bruno.

"Hello Miss. Sunshine." I mumble, receiving a glare from both Chris and Gwen.

"Why is Mr. Rocker boy here?" Gwen juts her thumb at me.

"We have a publicity plan, that requires the both of you to date each other." Blainley gleams.

"WHAT!?"

A/N: Like? Or dose it suck. Remember that its only the first chapter :).

MTC

Sparkulz


	2. The Bet

A/N: Hey! New chapter :). Sorry for lack of updates, school and all. Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Gwen

"What do mean I have to date _HIM_!" I shout, sounding a little Hollywood. Blainley rolls her eyes, checking her red nails for chips in polish. Typical.

"Publicity is everything in showbiz, and since your a award winning actress and Duncan here is bad ass and hot. Do you not _see _the headlines!" Blainley exclaims, her arms flailing around like they do whenever money or fame is involved.

"Besides, you two have mostly the same fan base, so when you break up, it will start a all out fan brawl!" Chris smirks.

"What do you mean, I thought I was supposed to date Miss. Sunshine over here?" Duncan grumbles as I shot him a glare.

"Shut it." I snap. _**No one**_ calls me sunshine.

"Hello! You two break up after a month and the magazines will be all over it!" Blainley shouts, acting like its obvious. I love Blainley, I really do, she got me my start and all, but she can be a real pain in the ass.

"So your saying four weeks, then we can act like this whole scheme never happened?" I ask, hopeful.

"Four weeks or less, if you want." Chris fixes his hair in a handheld mirror. Typical.

"Thank God." Duncan mutters, I pretend to act like I didn't just hear that.

"Okay, it's settled then. Tommorow we'll announce that Duncan and Gwen are dating at the press conference for Gwen's next movie. Now everyone get out!" Blainley points to the door. Chris, Duncan, and I shuffle out of the office. I feel a hand pull me into the dark hallway leading to the emergency exit.

"What the hell! Duncan?" It's hard to see his face in the dark, but you can't miss that mow hawk.

"Yea sunshine, it's me." Duncan, I assume, rolls his eyes.

"Don't call me sunshine." I grumble.

"Fine sunshine, I just wanted to tell you not to dump me to soon." I try to ignore the sunshine part, and focus on the me dumping Duncan part.

"What makes you think that I'm going to dump you?" I ask. Duncan laughs.

"Ha! I bet you can't even last the full four weeks!"

"Oh yea, I can!" I snap back. "Unlike you!"

"Listen pasty, you don't like me, I defiantly don't like you. But since we're being forced to do this, why not add money into this mix." Pasty? Sunshine? Where dose he come up with this stuff?!

"I don't need money." I grumble, rolling my eyes. Duh, I'm a fucking movie star!

"I don't need it either, but getting some dough for your integrity is fun."

"Fine, one hundred thousand dollars, whatever! I'm leaving." I storm out. If he thinks that I give up that easy, he's going to learn a lot in the next four weeks.

Duncan

I watch the pasty ball of sunshine storm out of Blainley's, ignoring the fact that she was exiting through the emergency exit. I know I'm gonna win that bet, it's obvious. I am very good at annoying people. I hop back into my car and head home. At one of the stop lights, something bad happens.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S DUNCAN ADAMS! EHHHHHHHHHHH!" A dark skinned girl squeals, pointing and screaming. She and another, much more plump and pale dark haired girl where wearing matching outfits, screaming their heads off. Ugh, fangirls.

A/N: AKA; Me! :)

Now a few other girls are gawking around my car, screaming and fainting.

"Can't we move?" I shout up at the driver.

"Sorry sir, lights still red, and uh, there is a flock of your fans blocking the car." I sink down in my seat.

"Fuck it, I'm getting out." I say boldly, knowing I might come out of that mob without clothes on. I open the car door before the driver can stop me, and enter a sea of screaming girls, and psyched looking guys.

"Oh MY God Duncan! Can I have your autograph?!" A raven haired asian girl asks me. I just walk past, ignoring her. She looked like a bitch anyways.

"Duncan dude! Your music rocks!" A guy with a cowboy hat shouts at me, hoping for a response. No thanks.

"Duncan!" A sweet voice calls over to me. I turn and see a mocha skinned girl smiling at me. It's Courtney. We grew up together, dated, then she dumped me.

"Princess?" I'm shocked she's here. Last time I saw her she told me my future was jail. Guess she was wrong. Wait, Courtney was wrong! Someone write that down. Courtney just smiles, as more fans flood her out of my vision. I don't care, she hurt me, and now she has to pay for it.

A/N:Longish chapter. This is a GxD fanfic, incase you don't know that. I just added the bet for fun :).

MTC

Sparkulz


	3. Press Conference

A/N: Okay, its not my fault that I haven't updated in three days. There was this gigantic fucking thunder storm that caused my entire neighborhood to lose power. We only just got power back last night at like ten pm, when I was at a friend's house for a sleepover. But...I'm back! I love writing this fanfic, so here you guys go enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Gwen

I wake up happy, then remember what today is. Press conference day. Yep, the press conference for _Dusk_ starring yours truly. It's about a human who falls in love with a vampire and then there is a guy who is always shirtless trying to steal her away from the vampire. I know, original.

"Miss. Bruno! Blainley is here!" Maurice, my "caretaker" calls. The only reason I need a caretaker is because I'm underage (16 to be exact) and my mom refuses to move out here to California.

"I'll be down in fifteen!" I call. I pull on the ripped up jeans Blainley suggested (forced) me to wear, slip on the black knit sweater (also Blainley's idea) and shove my feet into my black combat boots. I don't look like a movie star, I don't feel like a movie star, but I am a movie star. I run down the stairs to find Blainley glaring angrily at my.

"We are fifteen minuets late. Come on, lets go." She pulls me through the mansion I call home. It kinda reminds me of Tony Stark/Iron Man's mansion, modern, amazing view. I hop into my car to see Chris McIn Love With Himself and Mr. Bad Ass already made themselves at home, eating from the mini fridge and blasting the radio. "Turn that down!" Blainley shrieks.

"What are _they_ doing here?!" I ask angrily. Duncan smirks.

"Remember Pasty, we're dating now." I grimace, remembering last night. "If you want, you can, call it off." Duncan grins.

"No. Lets go." I sigh. Chef speeds off towards the end of my availability.

"Now remember, you two are madly in love with each other, so act like it." Blainley shout whispers at Duncan and I as we exit my car and walk into a mob of camera flashes and microphones.

"I'm an actress, remember." I smile at Duncan, who shrugs it off.

"Hold hands!" Blainley whispers again, so the reporters won't hear. I am screaming on the inside as his gigantic warm hand is forced to grab onto my tiny fragile one. The press convince is set up outside the studio where _Dusk_ will begin filming next week. Me, Duncan, and our "entourage" take our places behind the microphones set up on separate podiums. The two other leads are already standing behind their podiums, looking bored. As I take my place, a geeky looking teen with a gap in-between his teeth. He cannot be the guy who is going to play Andrew, the vampire my character, Gemma, is supposted to fall in love with.

"Hi, I'm Cody. I guess we're co stars now!" Cody smiles dreamily. This is not happening.

"Uh, hey. I'm Gw-"

"Gwen Bruno, I know." He smiles dreamily.

"Is there a problem here?" Duncan asks from behind me. Thank God.

"Uh..hi! Your Duncan Adam's, right? What are you doing here!" Cody looks like he wants to crumple up into a ball and die right there.

"I'm here because Gwen here and I are a thing now, okay?" Duncan threatens. Wow, it takes a lot to scare me, but the face Duncan is giving Cody right now is freaking me out.

"Oh...uh...okay!" Cody turns red and turns back towards the camera flashes, waiting for the press conference to begin.

"Alright everyone! Ask your questions now!" Blainley shouts.

"Alejandro! What part are you playing in _Dusk_!?" Someone shouts. A Spaniard leans towards his microphone.

"I will be playing the part of Lawrence, the werwolf Gemma also falls in love with." Murmurs fill the air after Alejandro speaks. I won't need to act like he's hot.

"CODY! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING MOST FOWRAD TO IN PLAYING THE PART OF ANDREW!" A purple haired teenager shrieks. Ugh. Perky teenagers always sneak into these events, looking for gossip.

"Well, probably the fact that I'm going to be a vampire, that's pretty cool." Cody answers, ignoring the super fan. Finally, reporters start to notice the fact that Duncan is here.

"Duncan! What are you doing here!?" Someone calls.

"Well I'm here beca-" Duncan is cut off by Blainley.

"Duncan Adams and Gwen Bruno are dating." She smiles at the reaction...dead silence. The room erupts in a whirlwind of questions, camera flashes, and microphones shoved into my face.

Duncan

Thanks to the stupid bitch Blainley, our pictures are going to be on the cover of every magazine in the world. Great. At least Courtney will see it, that stupid bitch. The press conference ends and I'm forced to hop back into Miss. Sunshine's car. Entertainment reporters flood us with questions and me shrugging them off. Blainley makes Pasty and I hold hands on our way to the car, again. Gwen's hand is so small and cool, almost like a porcelain doll.

"How much longer are you going to hold my hand?" Gwen looks at me questionably. I realize that I'm sitting in Gwen's car, still holding her hand. Crap.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Got distracted." I drop her hand, feeling my cheeks turn red.

A/N: I know Duncan POV is super short, sorry :(.

MTC

Sparkulz


	4. Courtney Da Barista

A/N: Yesterday was my birthday! So I figured that I should update! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Gwen

I pull into the parking lot of StarBucks. What? I'm fucking tired and the first day of shooting is tomorrow. I pull my hoodie up above my head, but it doesn't help the fact that the barista chick recognizes me right off the bat.

"Your Gwen Bruno, right?" She asks. Her name tag reads **Heather** and her raven black hair is pulled back into a ponytail.

"Uh, yea. I'll have a large vanilla latte." I say, trying to rush this along. Heather scribbles my order down on the cup.

"COURTNEY! VANILLA LATTE!" Heather shouts. A mocha skinned, brown haired girl rushes towards the front counter. She stops when she sees me.

"Oh. You." She glares. Her name tag reads **Courtney**, just like Heather said. She starts on my latte.

"Always nice to meet a fan." I grumble and wait for my order to be called. Courtney hands me my latte personally.

"Just to warn you, Duncan and I used to date. Warning, he's a asshole. Enjoy!" Courtney's mood perks up. Wha? I rush out of there as fast as I can, ignoring the mob of people screaming my name. All I can think about is the fact that Duncan dated a girl like Courtney.

Duncan

It's twelve in the morning and my phone goes off. I check the caller ID and sigh. Its Gwen.

"Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night, and please tell me that I am now one hundred thousand dollars richer." I groan.

"Nope, but glad to see you care. Question, did you date a girl named Courtney?" Gwen's voice cracks over the phone. I go into shock hearing _her _name again.

"Uh yea. Just before Chris took me under his wings. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Apparently she works at StarBucks now and threatened me." Typical.

"Ugh. Ever since she dumped me a few years ago, I had feelings to write songs about. That got me famous and recently she's been trying to get in contact with me." I try to explain.

"You have feeling?!" That's really all she got out of this?

"Yes, the question is, do you?" I erupt in laughter.

"Shut it." Gwen snaps.

"Whatever Pasty. See you tomorrow. And I hope you reconsider dumping me."

"Not a chance." With that, she hangs up.

A/N: That was kinda short, but I love writing this story. StarBucks? Yea I had to. What can I say! I'm addicted!

MTC

Sparkulz


	5. Magazine

A/N: Happy birthday to xXBlueOrchidsXx! This update is for you, enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize, not even StarBucks.

Gwen

Chef pulls up to the front entrance of Wawanakwa Studio's, where _Dusk_ will be filmed. I'm sleep deprived, starving, and seriously confused. Perfect for the first day of shooting.

"Are you ready Miss. Bruno?" Chef asks.

"Yes." I grumble and get out of the car to be greeted by a redhead nerdy looking teen.

"Gwen! Walk with me!" He exclaims. Okay, forget the hunger and lack of sleep, now I'm just confused.

"Um, you are?" I ask. He laughs.

"I'm Harold, the director!" He exclaims. Wha?

"Uh, aren't you a little, urm, young?" Harold looks at least sixteen, just like me.

"Well, I didn't go to McLean Film Camp for nothing. I'm a prodigy, GOSH." Wow.

"Um, cool. So what scene are we filming first?" I pick up a script as we enter studio nine, walking into the set of a fake high school. I will never go to high school.

"Actually, we won't be shooting any scenes until after lunch. This is your chance to get your hair and makeup done." Harold doesn't look up from the screen play a intern just gave him.

"So my dressing room is?"

"Oh, right! It's trailer number one, right out there." Harold points towards the double doors on the other side of the studio. I smile and start walking, avoiding overly excited extras, snobby one line actors, and the crew that could easily crush me with all the equipment their pushing around. I open my trailer door to find something I didn't except. A shirtless hispanic looking at himself in the mirror.

"Um…this isn't trailer one, is it?" I ask, startling the guy.

"Señorita! I'm sorry, but this is trailer _two_. I'm Alejandro, by the way." He smiles at me. I think I'm melting.

"Gwen. So…your playing Lawrence." I blush, looking away.

"Si. They said I had a certain, flair." Alejandro raises his eyebrows at me. I remember the door is still open, and that I am supposedly dating the biggest, hottest rockstar in the world.

"Well, gotta go!" I blurt out, slamming the door behind me, running towards trailer one.

Duncan

I'm strolling around L.A in my disguise, a Elvis costume. There are plenty of Elvis impersonators around, so I practically blend in. As I pass by a drug store, I see the latest issue of People on the shelf. A picture of me and Gwen holding hands at the press conference is plastered on the cover. Shit. _Together At Last: Gwen Bruno and Duncan Adams, The Most Famous Teenagers In The World Are Finally Together, _the headline reads. What! I flip open to page fifty and sure enough, see other pictures of me and Gwen. Getting out of the car, holding hands, smiling. Bull Shit. Something in the back of my head is nagging me, making me feel…happy. No. No way. Its not possible.

A/N: What is Duncan thinking about? What will Gwen do when she sees this? Don't worry, Gwuncan is coming in at least the next few updates.

MTC

Sparkulz


	6. Lindsey The Makeup Artist

A/N: I was supposed to update this sooner... But my fucking computer died. So now I'm rewriting this. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize.

Gwen

The blond bimbo is sitting in my trailer reading a magazine.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY YOU! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" The blond squeals, strangling me with a bear hug.

"Uh...who are you!" I gasp for air as she sets me down.

"I'm Lindsey! Your makeup artist!" Lindsey smiles. Ugh, another four weeks with this idot and I will lose my mind. I see the magazine and almost growl. On the cover of People is Duncan and I at the press conference, holding hands, talking, laughing.

"I just _loved_ that movie you where in about the two teens with cancer who fall in love!" Lindsey giggles.

(A/N: I am so original :P)

I sigh as my phone rings. It's Duncan.

"What do you want?" I snap before he can even say anything.

"_Whoa! I just wanted to know if you saw the latest __issue of People, Us weekly, Entertainment Weekly, and wait, is this **GIRLS**_** LIFE**!?"

"Oh goodie, more front page coverage." I mutter.

"_Well, I'm on my way over to the studio now_."

"Why the hell would you come visit me on my first day of shooting?"

"_I'm going to let you guess. Tall, blond, bitch. Guess yet?_" I sigh.

"Blainley."

"_Correctomundo Pasty. See you in ten." _

"Bye." I hang up and find that Lindsey is still sitting in the trailer, hanging on to every word. Wow, this is going to be a loooooong four weeks.

Duncan

"What!" I shout into the phone. Bitch called!

"Duncan, I have a plan." Blainley's voice rings in my ears.

"Oh what glorious idea are you going to contribute to my life." I say sarcastically.

"Well, get your ass down to the Wawanakwa Studios asap. It's Gwen's first day of shooting."

"And I care about that, why?"

"YOUR HER BOYFRIEND YOU DICK!" I hold my phone out at least a foot away from my ear.

"Oh, right, totally forgot with all the magazine covers."

"Well, the magazines are going to be all over it when you have your first date tonight and visit her at work."

"Our first WHAT?!"

"Date, something you do when you are in a relationship with someone."

"Why are we having a date though?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Talk about bipolar disorder.

"Alright I'm leaving!" I shout back, hanging up. Man, a date with Gwen.

A/N: Sorry Duncan's entire POV is just him talking to Blainley. Gwuncan is probably going to start next chapter or such.

MTC

Sparkulz


	7. First Date Part One

A/N: Sorry for not updating most of my stories in for the past couple of days, I'm trying to finish up my very first story Total Drama High School and then there's school and all that other shit life puts me through. Enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Gwen

"WHAT!" Duncan just said the most disturbing thing possible. Here I am sitting in trailer one on my lunch break when I get a un welcomed visit from you know who.

"It's all Blainley's idea. Trust me." Duncan mutters, sinking into a blue beanbag chair. Oh yea, I forgot to mention when your a big shot Hollywood actress like myself, you usually are blessed with a deced out trailer/dressing room.

"So I have to go on a _date_ with you? For real!" I shout, Mabey a bit to loud.

"That's the idea." He rolls his eyes. I lay out my costume for the first take. It's nothing extravagan, just some skinny jeans and a cream colored long sleved tee shirt with brown uggs.

"Well, where are we going Mr. Macho?" I ask.

"First McDonalds drive through, your treat, then go see some sappy chick flick, and finally your gonna drive me home." I glare at his comment. He sighs. "Fine. We can go to some fancy restrant and see some horror movie, my treat."

"That's more like it, now get out. I have to change." I point towards the door, but he dosn't move.

"I think I'll stay here then." He smirks.

"Pervert."

"Love you to babe." Duncan gets up and walks towards the door. As soon as he slams the door shut I quickly change and rush out of the trailer, bumping into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking wher-" I stop mid sentence, staring at the guy I just bumped into. He had jet black hair and deep green eyes. His camo tee shirt sleeves where rolled up to his elbows.

"It's okay. I'm Trent, the music supervisor." Trent smiles at me, but then the smile fades as he looks behind me. I turn and see Duncan walking towards me. Ugh.

"Yo sunshine! Forgot to tell you something!" Duncan calls. I roll my eyes.

"I already know everything about our date tonight, what else could you possibly tell me?" Duncan is now right in front of me, he leans in close and whispers in my ear.

"I forgot to mention the kiss." He leans back, a satisfied expression plastered on his face. I'm stunned. Unable to speak. As he walks off I hear Trent cough.

"That your boyfriend?" He asks. I'm still shocked, but I have to put my head back into this messed up as fuck game.

"Yea," I lie, "That's him alright."

Duncan

I folow Blainley's instructions very carefully, afraid of what she would do to my face if I didn't. My driver pulls up to Gwen's fucking huge mansion and I walk up to the front doors. A middle aged woman opens the large metal doors, smiling.

"You must be Duncan, I'm Maurice, Gwen's caretaker. Please come in." Maurice gestures me into the large foyer. Wow, I knew movie Stars where rich but I didn't know they could afford this! Gwen comes rushing down the stairs wearing a black dress that didn't go past her knees with black heals. Her hair was styled into a neat bun and she was even wearing black diamond earrings.

A/N: I have some of those, not real diamonds of course.

"Ready to go?" She asks, staring at me. I can't even speak, she is the most beautiful creaturem I have ever seen in the world.

"Uh, yea. Let's go."

After about a hour of awkward silence, we finally arive at the nice Italian restraint Blainley booked for us.

"Oh my gawsh! Your Gwen Bruno!" The waitress exlaimed. She had braces plastered on her teeth with glasses framing her eyes. "I'm Beth and I'll be your server today. Please follow me!" Beth exclaimed, turning pink. I walk behind Gwen, and somehow find my eyes trailing to her hips. God she looks good. Why am I thinking this! I' moot supposed to love her, I'm supposed to hate her...right?

A/N: sorry Duncan's pov was short...again. I started this yesterday then got to tired and had to finish up some homework this chapter was supposed to be waaaaay longer but I figured I would spilt it up into two parts. Random comment, did anyone see the Big Bang Theory season premiere ? It wasn't as funny as last season, which really pisses me off.

MTC

Sparkulz


	8. First Date Part Two

A/N: Okay, I'm extremely bored and am watching TDPI while writing this. So lets get started! Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Gwen

"So...anything look good?" I ask. The restaurant is almost empty, but the few people who are here are gawking at us. Honestly, it's embarrassing to have everyone stare at you.

"The fetachinni looks good." He replies, not looking up from his menu.

(A/N: I know that I spelled fetachinni wrong, but it's my absolute favorite italian food)

"Okay, let's just skip the shit and actually pretend we like each other." I snap. That gets Duncan's attention.

"Fine. Twenty questions?" I haven't played twenty questions since I was thirteen.

"Sure. Um, what's your favorite movie?" Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Alien Chunks, what about you?" I gasp.

"Me to! I love the part when the government blends the aliens together but end up creating one giant mamma alien!" We both laugh, until realizing that we where actually enjoying ourselves.

"Uh, okay. What's your favorite song?" I know, so original.

"American Idiot."

"Misery Business." I smile. We went on like this for hours, just talking and eating. We actually have things in common. I am shocked.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" That Beth hostess asked us.

"Fine." We both grumble. Duncan gets stuck with the check. The date I might have actually enjoyed is finally over, until we walk out of the restaurant. It's a no brainer that there is paparazzi is already outside, waiting for us. It's just part of life now, but Duncan reminds me of something that stuns me again.

"Don't forget that kiss Pasty." He whispers in my ear. That makes my heart stop like it would if the hottest guy alive just said he wanted to bang me. Wait, I'm not supposed to think that. I hate Duncan...right.

"You don't mean that we have to kiss right here right now, right?" I whisper back. He laughs.

"Yea right, I was thinking a bit more...romantic." He wiggles his unibrow. I roll my eyes and slug him.

"Lets just get this over with." I mumble. We hop into Duncan's car and drive off. We end up at some old run down gazebo in the middle of fucking nowhere. Well at least it's private. The driver speeds off, leaving me with Duncan.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"I used to come here when I was younger. Figured it would be private enough." Duncan says, looking up at the stars.

"You grew up here? I din't know that." He turns to me, teal eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Born and raised. My parents where in the LAPD. So whenever I was home alone I'd sneak out and hang out here. What about you, I know you weren't born and raised in Beverly Hills." I laugh. If it wasn't obvious enough, I'm from one of those small towns in the middle of nowhere. Where everyone knows who you are and what you did.

"Fine. I'm from a small town near Chicago. My mom was a performer at the local bar. That's actually where I got discovered. My older brother got married and went off to collage. After that there was no one to watch me at home so I got a work permit and started working at the bar with my mom. Blainley found me one night and transformed me into a star." I take a breath. "Now you probably think I'm a wannabe punk don't you?" Duncan just laughs.

"Not at all." We are inches away from each other now, looking into each other's eyes. Then he leans in, and so do I. _You hate him, you hate him, you hate him, you ha-_ my thoughts are cut off by Duncan's lips._  
><em>

Duncan

I don't know what the hell I'm doing. One minute I'm telling myself I hate her then I feel like kissing her. She just stands there at first, then she returns the favor. Her lips taste like bubble gum. She feels different then any other girl I've kissed, like a good different. It's getting passionate now. Somehow my tongue found her way into her mouth, and she didn't push me over a cliff or something. Wow, dose she actually like me? I push that thought out of my head as she pulls away, panting.

"Finally got your dumb kiss. She grumbles, not looking at me. "Looks like you enjoyed it." I look down and see the bulge in my pants. Now that's embarrassing.

"We should get you home before Blainley rips my head off keeping you up until one am the night before your big day of shooting." We walk back to the car in silence. And it isn't until she is about to get out of the car until Gwen speaks.

"Thanks Duncan. I might have actually enjoyed myself tonight." She smiles, then kisses me hard on the lips. I'm still dazed as she gets out of the car and walks into her mansion.

"Are you okay sir?" My driver asks.

"Just fine." I smile. No, I can't like her. I have to win that bet...but the thought of Gwen's lips makes it hard to decide. This is going to be a looooooooong four weeks.

A/N: Why do I always make Gwen's POV longer than Duncan's? Sorry if the kiss was a bit un realistic. I've never had my first kiss or a boyfriend before so...yea...forever alone. Anyways, sorry for not updating this story for like a week, I've been swamped with homework and make up tests. But I'm back! And this is over one thousand words! Can I get a what what! *silence* Okay then...

MTC

Sparkulz


	9. Inspiration

A/N: sorry for the wait, I was debating two major plot turns for this specific fanfic, and not to mention my others. So here you go! Enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I Own nothing!

Duncan

"_Duncan! My man! Whats happening!"_ It's four in the morning when my phone starts going off.

"What do you want Chris?" I grumble. In case you can't tell, I'm not excactily a morning person.

"_Want? What makes you think I want something? Can't a mamager just take some time to talk to his best client?"__  
><em>

"What did you do?" I groan. It is way to early for Chris.

"_Okay, so earlier today I may have accedently tweeted that you are coming out with a new hit single you wrote_ yourself..." I jump out of my bed, almost falling onto the floor.

_"YOU WHAT!?"_ I scream.

_"It's not the end of the world, just think about somethingthats going on right now and write about it!_" What Chris dosen't know is I'm already thinking of it, of her. Ever since last night I've been in a daze. Dose she love me? Do I love her? I hear a cough and realize that Chris is still on the phone.

"Oh, um yea. I'm sure I'll think of something. I've gotta get some rest."

"_Whatever you say."_ That's when I hang up.

I sit down at my desk, a blank notebook page staring back at me. Yes, I write my songs in a notebook. It's not girly at all. Let me tell you something, writing songs is not easy, expecily when you've only kissed your inspiration twice. I only had about four lines when I got some serious writers block.

(A/N: just like me :)!)

That's when I decide to pay my inspiration a little visit.

Gwen

"Wait! Don't go, I love you Dun- I mean, um Andrew!" Shit. Well now Cody looks as confused as hell.

"CUT! Gwen! I thought you said you knew your lines for this scene backwards and forwards! GOSH!" Harold screams through the megaphone, leaning back in this directors chair. "MAKEUP! SHE'S TO PALE, FIX IT!" He screams again. Jerk. Lindsey nods and hurries me to the vainety off set.

"You did great out there." She fake smiles, pulling out bronzer from the fucking huge makeup kit she carries everywhere.

"Yea right, I totally fucked up!" I grunt. Man, ever since last night I've been out of it. I mean, I fucking kissed him, twice! And I kinda enjoyed it...God Gwen! Stop thinking like this! I think to myself.

"No, you where fine! Close your eyes." Lindsey orders, and I obey. Problem, whenever I close my eyes, I see him. He's taking over my life! I better not like him for real, because, well, just because! "Okay, open!" She squeals. I open my eyes to see a tanned version of myself. You see, that's why I avoid the sun, it makes me look like a wannabe.

"Better get back to shooting, yay." I mumble sarcastlicly. I take my place and take a deep breath, ready to say my line.

"THATS LUNCH!" Harold shouts. I give the ginger the death stare, and storm off set. I'm halfway to my trailer when I see him, and my heart skips a beat. His green mowhawk approaches me and before I can speak, he kisses me directly on the lips. As soon as I return the favor, he pulls away.

"Thanks for the insperation Sunshine!" He calls, running back towards his car. I'm paraliesed. Unable to make a snarky comeback or run after him, I just stand there, feet glued to the ground. Well shit, I may just like him.

A/N: And here is youre veary much delayed chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I'm not going to give up on this story!

MTC

Sparkulz


	10. Just Your Typical Day At Starbucks

A/N: I'm really trying to finish this fic, so, yea. Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Duncan

I stay up all night, trying to write this lame ass song. Man I need some coffee. So, thats when I get the amazing idea to go out at like, six am, alone, to Starbucks. Yea, I'ma genius. My driver doesn't start until eleven am, the time I usually get up on non recording days, so my only recourses are my motorcycle or my big black limo. Since I doubt I can drive a limo without, I dunno, crashing and possibly killing a few people, I hop onto my black motorcycle. The garage door opens and I speed into the _very_, bright light. I park my bike, not caring about some stupid parking ticket, and waltz into the store to find something I never thought I'd see in all my sixteen years. And trust me, I've see a lot of things.

"What the fuck?!" I shout. The two girls look at me, hair all tangled and messed up. The tanned one stands, brushing herself off.

"Uh, hey Duncan..." She plasters on a smile.

"Courtney?" The other girls stands, trying to get her teal and black hair out of her face. "Gwen?"

Gwen

All I wanted was one fucking cup of coffee. But _no _that stupid bitch _Courtney _had to be working her shift. As soon as I walked into Starbucks, her head snapped up and she growled.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed. I tried to back out the door, but she was to quick for me. Courtney lunged, dragging me down to the floor by my hair. That, was not the most painful thing she did. Everyone just stared at us, even if I am a A list celebrity getting beat up by my kinda sorta fake or maybe real boyfriend's ex. "DUNCAN LOVED ME FIRST! AND NOW HE'S WRITING SONGS FOR YOU!" She kept screaming and kicking me. Man she is strong. Then that's when Duncan made his grand entrance. Leading up to now, the most humiliating experience of my life.

"What happened in here!?" Duncan shouted, looking from Courtney to me back to Courtney.

"Well Dunki, you see..." Courtney trailed off as Duncan gave her the death stare. Dunki?

"Don't you ever call me that. You dumped me, you went off to go date that stupid dirt farmer Scott because 'he had a better future'. You broke my heart. And now you want me back?!" Duncan laughed coldly. "Well guess what, I don't want you back." Courtney looks like she's about to burst out into tears. Duncan turns to me with a strange look in his eyes.

"Um, I, uh, better get going." I stammer, running out the door.

"Gwen!" He shouts, but I ignore him, trying to hold back the tears. I hop back into my car, telling Chef to take me to the studio.

"Is everything okay miss?" Chef asks me.

"Everything's just peachy." I murmur, sinking into my seat.

A/N: Sorry this was so short, but tomorrow is Halloween (one of my favorite holidays)! And it's finally on a Friday so I can stay up all night watching The Shining (amazing movie) and a whole bunch of other scary shit with my friends. I know it could have been kinda confusing as to why the hell Courtney picked a fight with Gwen, but I promis it will all work out. Happy Halloween!

MTC

Sparkulz


	11. Well Shit

A/N: I'm really trying to finish this up so I can start a new GxD fanfic I've been thinking of for the past few weeks. Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Gwen

I sit in my trailer, trying not to cry. I have never been more humiliated in my life. Suddenly, the door opens.

"Gwen, are you okay?" It's Lindsay. She places a hand on my shoulder and spins me around to face her. "OH MY GOD! LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" Typical.

"Um, thanks?" I mutter, placing one of my pale hands to my cheek.

"I mean, look at you! YOU HAVE A HANDPRINT ON YOUR CHEEK!" Lindsey shrieks, practically forcing me into the chair in front of my vanity. "How the hell did this happen!" She asks, slathering almost white goop on my face.

"Duncan's ex-girlfriend." I state, getting a confusing look from Lindsay. I sigh and check my schedule for today. Great, I have four straight hours of shooting today. Lindsay slaters more white goop on my face, sending a shiver down my spine.

"What is this stuff?" I ask.

"Foundation." She states, not looking up from her makeup kit. I wrinkle my nose and sit patiently as Lindsay applies about fifteen more layers of makeup on my face. "Better get going before Harold throws a hissy fit." She smiles as she packs up her stuff, heading out the trailer door.

"We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?" I smirk as she softly closes the door. "Shit." I mumble to myself, checking the time. Harold is so going to kill me. I run out off my trailer, and then run into someone, again.

"Sorry!" We say at the same time. I smile up at the guy I ran into.

"Hey, didn't we run into each other earlier?" He asks, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. It's the music supervisor, Trent.

"Uh, yea." I blush. He looks at me sympathetically.

"You okay?" He asks me. That's when I burst into tears.

"No! I just humiliated myself in front of my fake, er, real boyfriend." I sobbed, accepting his open arms.

"Sunshine?" I hear his voice. Prying myself out of Trent's arms to face him.

"What are you doing here Duncan?" I ask, wiping my tears.

"I came to see if you're okay, but obviously you are." Duncan says cooly, turning away from me.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I snap at him. He turns back to me.

"Just forget it!" Duncan snaps back, storming off.

What the fuck is his problem?

Duncan

I need to punch something, like, _now. _I have no idea why but seeing Gwen with that music guy really pisses me off. I hop back on my motorcycle and head home way over the speed limit.

"Duncan, is that you?" My mom calls out to me somewhere in this fucking huge house as I slam the front door behind me.

"Yea." I shout back, storming upstairs. I swing my bedroom door open, hitting my forehead.

"Shit." I murmur, rubbing the spot on my forehead where the door hit. Somehow in the next minuet, I'm holding my notebook, reading the song I wrote for _her._ I have to say, for a song I wrote myself in four hours, it's pretty good. The lyrics really...mean something to me. It's everything that could ever describe her, everything I wish I could say to her. Well shit, I may just like her.

A/N: I am really unsure about this chapter. I mean, it took multiple sittings to write this one chapter, but I am really trying to finish this, like really trying to. There is this new GxD fic I've had the urge to write, and it's inspired by one of my favorite songs, so, yea. I'll try to finish this as soon as I can!

MTC

Sparkulz


	12. Oh Star

A/N: Yea yea, I have a schedule, but I seriously want to finish this, like seriously. Also, I've never acually been inside of a recording studio, I'm just going off of what I learned from watching Big Time Rush back when I was like six. Okay, enough of that, enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Duncan

I huff into the recording studio, still, er, feeling...diffrent about yesterday's events.

"Duncan! Glad you could make it!" Chris obviously fake smiles as he looks up from his phone.

"Let's just get this over with." I grumble, slamming the door to the sound booth closed.

"Touchy." He jokes playfully. Urguhh! I am so not in the mood for this.

"Just play the fucking music already and then I can get out of here." I say into the microphone. Chris obeys, playing the track I had recorded yesterday with just music. I wait for the que, and then, I sing.

Oh star fall down on me

Let me make a wish upon you

Hold on, let me think what I'm wishing for

Wait, don't go away

Just not yet

Cause I thought I had had it

But I forget.

[A/N: I cannot stress this enough, but that up there is not my song, no way. Oh Star, by Paramore is copywriter to Atlantic Records, just wanted to clear that up!]

"Brilliant! Amazing! Fantastic!" Chris fake praises once I finish my song. I roll my eyses and remove the headphones from my head.

"Thanks." I say. Before Chris can comment on my "attitude" I storm out the door and get into my car. My driver looks back at me with a worried expression.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asks. I sink down in my seat and answer the best I can.

"Yea, just these damn hormones." That, gets my driver to shut up as we speed off. Why the hell do I feel like this? Maybe it is the damn hormones.

Gwen

I want to die right now. Today is my "day off" since Harold, being the little bitch he is, needs his "beauty rest". I call bullshit on that. So here I am, laying on my bed, staring up at the celing, thinking about yesterday. Trent's eyes, Duncan's reaction, almost as if he was...jealous. Wow, Duncan jealous, never thought I'd say that.

"Gwen, may I speak to you for a moment?" It's Maurice.

"Come in." I speak up, not taking my eyes off of my white ceiling. Maurice opens the door. She's okay for a adult. Most people her age don't even know who I am.

"Your mom called." Maurice says, tucking her grey streaked hair behind her ear. Now that gets my attention. My mom wasn't exactly that big on having her fourteen year old daughter move in with a compleat stranger to peruse show business.

"What did she say?" I try not to sound to desperate, but it's impossible.

"She said she will be flying in for the _Dusk _premiere in two weeks." I sit up, hoping Maurice isn't lying to me.

"Seriously!"

"Seriously. Well, I better start on dinner. I assume I'll see you then?" I nod as she leavs my teal and black room. I flop back onto my bed. Now in two weeks, I'm going to be seeing my mom, who I haven't talked to in two years and dumping my fake boyfriend who I might have feelings for. Now I_ really_ want to die.

A/N: Okay, so I was about to update when I saw how many favs, follows and reviews I have on this story, and thank you! This is by far one of my most popular fanfics and I really enjoy writing this. And the Paramore song? Yea, I'm a major fan, I'm even listing to them right now. Thank you again!

MTC

Sparkulz


	13. Dirty Dreams?

A/N: I have way to many stories! This is going to be short, just to warn you. Enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Gwen

The door bell rings and I leap down the stairs hurriedly to answer the door. I gasp,at the person standing on the other side. It's a rain soaked Duncan, giving me his (ironically) famous smirk.

"Duncan..." I trail off Before he intrupts me.

"I want you Gwen, I want you so much." He says before pressing his lips onto mine. His tounge enters my mouth and my hands search his back.

And then, I wake up.

"Wht the fuck!?" I mumble, visably shaking. Now I'm dreaming about Duncan, that's just, wow. I check the alarm clock on my bedside table and read the time.

_11:49 PM._

I sigh and flop my head back down on my pillow, trying to fall asleep yet again. Something inside of me wants me to continue that dream, but the rest off me dosent and the rest of my night is dreamless.

Duncan

I just had the most fucked up dream ever. Gwen came over to my place and we...um...did something nasty, like really nasty. I sigh and read the clock on my phone as 11:49 PM. What the fuck happened to me? Before Chris and Blaniley hooked me and Gwen up, I had dreams about zombies biting Courtney and Chris being sucked into a black hole. But now I'm having _dirty dreams?! _Man, having feelings for Gwen really sucks. Wait, what did I just say, er think?

A/N: Could I have made this chapter any shorter? Probably not. Sorry, this is just a filler chapter! Oh, and shout out to the guy who put #AlexFromStarBucks in their review!

MTC

Sparkulz


	14. FriendshipHatredRomance

A/N: Sorry for the short update last chapter, I just had to write that! So, here is a real chapter I only have twenty seven minuets to write, so yea. Enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Gwen

"You _what!?_" Lindsay shrieked after I told her about last nights...er...dream. I bury my face in my hands from emmbarasment.

"I already told you, I dreampt about Duncan in an _extreamly_ awkward way!" I say through my hands.

"Okay, one, lift up your head, I need to do your hair and makeup. And two, are you going to tell him?" Lindsay questioned me as she pulled out a hair dryer and a straightener to make my hair look longer. I lift my head out of my hands and take a good hard look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess from tossing and turning all night, since I didn't brush it this morning and there are dark rims under my eyes. At least this is the last week of shooting. Harold refuses to edit _Dusk_ because he wants it to be 'raw' and 'natural looking' and shit like that, so the premier is only one week away. That means one week until my mom comes to visit me here in as she puts it 'the city where dreams go to die'. But that's not exactly my biggest problem right now.

"I don't know! If this dream means I definitly like him and I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, I could screw up this whole friendship/hatred/romance we have going. But if he dose feel the same way, then Chris and Blainiley will throw a hissy fit and we might screw things up. And after the 'incident' a few days ago, I don't know if he wants to ever see me again. I mean, he's jealous of _Trent_!" I ramble on while Lindsay straightens my teal and black hair.

"Well, whatever you do, you better do it before the movie premier. Its your big night and Duncan is you date, so you two better love eachother or break up at the event." Lindsay says, putting the straightener down. "Now hold still while I do your make up."

Duncan

I lay down on the soft red leather sofa in the break room place where the coffee is and stuff and stare at the celing. Since I'm probably the youngest person in the building, I have no one to talk to about last night. Man last night, that dream was both bad and amazing, mostly amazing. It felt like I was really making out with her. But, I wasn't. I'm just so confused right now.

If I tell her I'm dreaming about her, she will have two possibal reactions.

Reaction one is she will say she loves me to and wants to be with me forever and ever and then we make out and live happily ever after. Reaction two is a Gwen kicks me in the kiwis. I like reaction on one a whole lot better.

Either way, it will screw up our friendship/hatred/romance we have going on right now, and I don't want that to happen. Oh God, what am I going to do?

A/N: What are you going to do Duncan? I sure don't have a clue. Anyways, I would really apricots it if you let me know if this chapter is compleat shit or not, because I really don't know.

MTC

Sparkulz


	15. Book Thieves

A/N: Before I start this chapter, I just want to point something out. So, I got a review on one of my other stories asking to make the chapters longer and update faster, and here's my answer. I know my chapters aren't 10,000 words and my stories aren't updated every single day or anything, and the reason for that is **time**. This is a thing I do for fun, and I'm glad you guys like my stories, but again, this is something I'm doing for fun to work on my writing skills. Between choirs, piano lessons, student council, my chores, homework, school, and uh, a little something called a social life, I pretty much get no sleep. And in case you haven't noticed the fact that I update at like 12 am, thats why. So I really do try my best to make these chapters longer, but I just don't have the time. Okay, that was a loooooong A/N, so, I'm just going to start. Enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Seriously, this A/N: was like 181 words long)

Gwen

I walk down a busy street, sporting my black hoodie, hood pulled up (incase of crazy stalker fans try to attack me, or even worse, Courtney). If I can get to the local drug store and pick up some aspirin, I'll be good to go with Harold's yapping. I turn the corner and end up bumping into a tall silhouette.

"Hey! Watch it!" A extremely familiar voice barks. I look up to face the owner of the voice, already knowing that I'm screwed.

"Oh, uh...hey Duncan." I say, looking down at my combat boots.

"Gwen...hey." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. We don't talk for a while, receiving a few strange looks from people who don't recognize us as movie/rock stars. Finally, I decide to break the silence.

"So, about Starbucks and the movie set..." I trail off, peeking up to look at him. He looks down at me, making my heart pound. Why do I feel like this?! Dose this mean I actually like him? I push that feeling aside as he opens his mouth.

"Lets go someplace a little more private to talk." I feel my cheeks heat up as he drags me into an pretty much empty store. The shelves are lined with books and magazines, there is no one running the register, so I guess not a lot of people read books anymore. Duncan takes me to the back of the store, making me blush a little.

"So...about Courtney..." I say, trying not to blush, yet again.

"Yea, she's kinda crazy."

"No kidding. She attacked me in the middle of a Starbucks."

"Yea, that was pretty funny." Duncan snickers. I shoot him a glare but smile a little. UGH! Why do I feel this way!?

"I just have one question...were you...jealous back at set." I ask, looking back at my combat boots. He takes a minuet, and then answers.

Duncan

"I just have one question...were you...jealous back at set." A million thoughts race through my head after she asks me. Is that what I've been feeling these past few days? I finally come up with an answer.

"I...I...guess so...I dunno. I've never really been jealous before." I stutter, rubbing the back of my neck. I look down at her to see a smirk.

"Really? Big scary Duncan the rockstar is jealous? I never would have guessed." She says sarcastically. I slug her, and she slugs me back. One thing leads to another and then she's on top of me. We laugh for a few seconds, until I realize, _she's on top of me._

"Uh...I have to go." Gwen stammers, getting up and brushing her shirt off.

"Um, I'm just going to stay here for a while." I say, hoping that can cover up the giant bulge in my pants. Why dose my, em...little guy, always enjoy it when Gwen and I get close to, um, doing stuff. Gwen walks out the door in a rush, pulling her hood back up.

A/N: I didn't really know how to end this chapter, but it will get better. So, yea, review and tell me what you think!

MTC

Sparkulz


	16. Blow Me One Last Kiss

A/N: Gonna make this short and sweet (unlike last time), so...enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Gwen

"AND _CUT_!" Harold screeches into his megaphone. "That's a wrap everybody, it was so great working with you all. I'll see you in two nights at the primere! AND DONT BE LATE!" Thats right, _Dusk_ is now complete. That means no more bitchy Harold or awkward encounters with Trent! Everyone files out of the studio except the tech workers, since they have to disassemble the set and gather the footage for the screening in two days, since Harold likes his film "raw".

"Hey Gwen!" I sigh, it's Cody. He's running up to me,maven though I'm half way in my trailer about to close the door. Cody reaches my trailer, wheeezzing a little. "I just...wanted to...tell...you that you...where really awsome...out...there." He coughes.

"Thanks, you to." I reply, trying not to sound like I don't want him here, which I really don't.

"So...mabey if your not busy later on we could-" I slam the door before Cody can finish that sentence.

"Well, you look happy." A voice so familiar says, I practicly jump ten feet in the air.

"What the fuck Duncan!?" I shout, throwing the nearest thing next to me, a glossy magazine, at his head, which he sadly catches.

"What did the twerp want?" Duncan asks, casusally flipping through the pages of the magazine I just threw at him.

"A date...why do you care, and what the fuck are you doing here!" I shout again, causing him to set the magazine down, and laugh.

"You forgot didn't you?" I give him a quizzical look. He stops laughing, but smirks at me. Then, I remember.

"Oh. That." Duncan takes a step closer to me, until we're centimeters apart. "Duncan-" I start before his lips cut me off. The kiss lasts for about five minuets, nothing frisky, just a passionate, sweet kiss. He pulls away, shooting me a sad look.

"See you at the primer Sunshine." And with that he leaves. I'm still in a daze from that kiss...that kiss meant something. And as soon as we put the events with Trent and Courtney behind us, we have to break up. Either that, or we lose our managers, our supporters. But that kiss finally made up my mind about Duncan.

I love him.

Duncan

I decided to kiss her for the last time, nothing that would cause Duncan Jr. to make an appearance, but as if to say goodbye to the best four weeks of my life. I hope she knows that. I hope that one day she will know that I truly love her, an thats all that matters.

A/N: I know, Duncan's POV was like, two sentences, but I want to get started on the next chapter. And yes, Star Struck will be ending within the next two or three chapters :(! But I will be starting a new DxG story, which I will reveal the name of on the last chapter of this story. I'm really sorry for the short chapters, but the next two or three will be longish.

MTC

Sparkulz


End file.
